la retrouvaille Klaine
by adeledu35
Summary: après deux ans de séparation, Kurt et Blaine ont fait leur vie séparément . chaque année, le jour de leur rencontre, Kurt est en panique total... Avec l'aide de Adam (sont nouveaux colloque gay) et Rachel, il essaye de surpasser ses peurs. mais quand l'ex couple ce retrouve,la vie de Kurt est bouleverser... il doit faire un choix.
1. fontfontChapitre 1fontfont

chapitre 1:

Sa fait 2 ans que Kurt et Blaine ne ce sont pas vu... Kurt avait décidé de le quitté pour de bon... Maintenant il vit avec Adam,il a monté une pièce de théâtre... Kurt a quitté la niada... il ne supportait plus de voir Blaine lui supplier de le pardonner. Kurt vas souvent rendre visite a Rachel,elle est très prise pas sa carrière d'actrice mais ils arrivent toujours a trouver un moment pour ce vie de Kurt ce passe a merveille. il y a une seul chose qui l'énerve .. chaque année,le jour ou Blaine et lui ce sont rencontrer... il stresse. il ne peut pas sortir de cher lui. il a peur de voir Blaine, il a peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose... Et cette horrible journée est demain.

Kurt attendait Adam pour le repas et, pendant ce temps, il préparait sont emplois du temps pour le fallait qu'il est toujours quelque chose a faire sinon il penserait a Blaine...

-Je suis rentré! dit Adam en ouvrant la porte...

Kurt ne voulait pas répondre... il était trop angoissé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Adam finit par rejoindre Kurt dans le salon, il s'approcha de sa joue mais Kurt l'évita.

- Oh toi, tes énervé!tu peut me dire pourquoi ? ou tu conte faire la tête pendant toute la soiré...

- tu sais très bien ! alors pourquoi tu me demande ?

-a c'est bon, je sais... tu as peur pour demain ces sa ?

-oui... je déteste cette journée.

-Ok vient là. Adam prit Kurt dans ses bras et dit: je ni suis pour rien d'accord ? je veut bien t'aider mais il faudra éviter de me crier dessus.

-Excuse moi.

ils finirent par prendre le repas devant la télé et Adam décida de se couché...

- a demain. dit il.

-tu veut pas rester avec moi un peut ?

- non désoler... je bosse demain... mais je vais rentrer plus tôt ...

-merci

Kurt ne voulait pas dormir... alors il regarda la télé pendant toute la nuit et finit par s'endormir dans le canapé...

après quelque heure de sommeille, il ce réveilla, regarda l'heure: 6h28... si Adam ne ce réveillait pas tout de suite il allait être en retard a son travail... Kurt u une idée: il ne voulait pas bouger de son sofa alors il prit un de ses chaussons et le balança part la porte entre-ouverte de la entendit un gémissement de fatigue et vit Adam ce plaquer ce plaquer sont oreiller sur sa tête.

-réveil toi! tu vas être en retard !

- mais je suis fatigué! j'ai pas dormis a cause de la télé!

- tu n'avait cas fermé mieux la porte! debout maintenant!

après quelque encouragement, Adam ce leva et commença a prendre son petit déjeuner... après une bonne heure de silence, il dit:

-tu conte rester planter au milieu du salon pendant combien de temps ?

-laisse moi faire ce que j'ai envie.

-sa fait partit de ton emplois du temps peut être?

-es-que je te demande combien de temps tu va continué a tripoter tes cheveux pour qu'il tienne ?

- sa na rien a voir...

Adam ce dirigea vers Kurt, l'embrassa puis partit de la maison. Kurt était maintenant tout seul. il ce précipita de mangé ses chips comme s'était écris sur son emplois du temps et alluma la télé. après quelque minute, la porte s'ouvrit.

- salut la compagnie!j'ai us du mal a évader de mon travail mais me voila! dit Rachel

-oui oui... je suis là. tu veux des chips ?

-Non mais sa va pas ! elle arracha le sachet et le jeta dans la poubelle. Il est or de questions que tu reste a moitié endormis sur ton sofa!

-mais...

il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne! Rachel pris le bras de Kurt et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. tu te change et après, direction New York!

-New York? Tu as dit le mot magique!

Kurt y était souvent aller pour son travail mais il n'avait pas tellement us le temps de visiter...Apres un centaine de crème disposer sur son visage et une bonne demis-heure d'hésitation de choix de vêtements,Kurt était enfin près pour partir... arrivé a destination Kurt ce précipita de sortir de la voiture a Rachel et commença a regarder autour de lui. il était tellement heureux ... Kurt avait oublier qu'il n'avait pas déjeuner, il acheta deux chocolat chaud et s'assis sur un banc. Il commença a parler mais une chose l'intriguait... une personne marchait vers eux mais, avec le brouillard, il n'arrivait pas voir qui s'était... après quelque seconde elle était proche. Mais, ce n'était pas possible! les cheveux bouclé, les yeux noisette,un grand sourire sur le visage... c'était Blaine!


	2. Chapter 2

hey! Rachel,Kurt! dit il

-Blaine ! quel surprise ! sa va ? dit Rachel

-bien... salut Kurt...

-eu...je...tu... répondit Kurt affoler.

il ne pouvait pas dire un mot ! Il était tellement tétanisé de voir Blaine mais aussi heureux de pouvoir lui "parler"... Il aimerait lui dire des chose, lui poser des tas de questions, lui demander s'il l'aimait encore... mais rien ne voulait sortir ce jour là...

-tu n'a pas l'air bien... dit Blaine

-si... ne t'inquiète pas... il est souvent comme sa. dit Rachel en essayant de passer a autre chose. Elle voyait bien que Kurt était mal à l'aise devant Blaine et elle avait bien compris qu'il avait besoins d'elle ...

-bon... désoler je dois partir mais on ce revois plus tard ? ici, devants le lac ? Dit Blaine en commençant a s'en aller...

-d'accord... a 12 heure 30 ?

-OK...

quand Blaine fut partit, Kurt put enfin respirer normalement mais Rachel n'avait pas de pitié... elle commença tout de suite a le bombarder de questions inutile.

- Alors? tes heureux ? dit elle avec un grand sourire

-je ne sais pas trop... pourquoi ?

- ba tu viens de voir ton ex ! tu l'aime encore ?

- j'aime Adam ! et sache que je ne conte JAMAIS l'abandonné !

- oh... pas la peine de t'énerver comme sa... mais tu va être obligé de le revoir. et cette fois, je t'obligerais a parler en tête a tête avec lui !

- quoi ?! mais et si je ne le voulais pas ?!

- je t'obligerais!

-pfff... tête de mule !

- ouais ouais c'est sa... aller ! on va la visiter cette ville oui ou non ?!

- c'est partit !

Ils partirent donc explorer tout les recoins de New- York...

à midi... il était devant le lac a attendre Blaine. Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ronger ses ongle. Quand a Rachel... elle était partit acheter les sandwichs. Kurt avait réussit a perdre son stresse...

- me revoilà... dit Blaine

-salut... répondit Kurt

- et voila ! dit Rachel en revenant avec trois énorme sandwichs a la main... bonne appétit !

- oh en fête... vous êtes aller a Mckinney ?

-ah non tien! sa fait longtemps !dit Rachel en ce tournant vers Kurt. on devrait y retourner. Kurt ?

- oui, oui je vous écoute...

- j'i suis aller i jours... les nouveaux "new direction" ont une arme secrète...

- a bon ?!

-oui... et elle est beaucoup plus puissante que toi, Rachel... sans vouloir te vexer...

- qui l'aurait cru... vous devrier vous rencontrer dit Kurt

-ouais c'est sa! dans tes rêves! Rachel partit ce réfugier sur un banc en laissant les deux ex-amoureux ensemble pour un "face a face"...


	3. Chapter 3

-bon...dit Blaine en ce passant sa main dans ses fait quoi ?

-eu... je sais pas. répondit Kurt embarrassé de ce retrouver seul face a Blaine. Mais Rachel l'avait prévenu.

- tu as un petit copain ?

-eu... oui... et toi ? répondit Kurt

- oh... Blaine fus triste de le savoir... lui qui voulait reconquérir son ex-amour...mais il n'allait tout de même pas baisser les bras. Non... j'ai une colloque mais on ne ce parle est un peux étrange...

-a quelle point ?

- et bien... au point de dormir dans la baignoire pendant la nuit...

-a... d'accord

les deux garçons était moins timide et il commençait a avoir une bonne ambiance...Rachel décida de revenir auprès d'eu, le soleil commençais a tomber quand Kurt ce souvint que Adam rentrait plus tôt aujourd'hui...

- Rachel ! tu dois me ramener ! Adam rentre plu tôt et s'il ne me voit pas je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure!

- décompresse Kurt...ce n'est pas ton père. tu as le droit de t'amuser un peu... répondit Rachel

- mais... dit Kurt en s'assaillent dans l'herbe...

-et puis regarde... tu est bien entourer... dit Blaine en passant son bras timidement autour de la taille du beau jeune homme...

Kurt rougis sous cette réaction mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire...la chaleur de Blaine le manquait tellement... cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas regarder un film triste en ce blottissant l'un contre l'autre...

-oui... vous avez raison ! tourner de gaufre pour tout le monde !

Rachel et Blaine crièrent un "ouais" d'enthousiasme et ce dirigèrent vair la gaufrette... on pouvait sentir la chaleur des fours a des kilomètres !

après un bon goutter, Blaine dus partir. Rachel et Kurt rentrèrent chez eux à leur tours... Quand Kurt arriva cher lui, il avait peur... peur de voir le visage d'Adam rougir de colère... il n'avait aucune excuse. juste son courage pour ne pas s'effondrer de chagrin...


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Kurt ce décida d'ouvrir la porte,Adam ce tenait déjà devant lui,les bras croisé et les larmes au yeux.

-je suis vraiment désolé Adam,je... j'avait complètement oublier que tu rentrait plus tôt alors...

Adam lui coupa la parole...

-il était la ?dit-il

-eu...de qui tu parle ? Kurt s'avait très bien de qui il parlait mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler,pas maintenant.

-Blaine...il était la aussi ?

-eu...non pourquoi ?

-ne me ment pas Kurt!

Adam pris haussa la voie ce qui fit sursauté Kurt...

-mais...Adam...je...

-répond moi !

-oui... il était la... Kurt baissa les yeux,il ne voulait pas voir son visage remplit de colère et il ne voulait pas que Adam aperçoit ses larmes couler...

Adam ce retourna pour essayer de ce calmer mais l'image de Blaine restait encore dans sa mémoire.

-tu l'aime ? dit-il

Kurt ne s'avait plus quoi faire. Bien-sur qu'il l'aimait encore,un première amour ne s'oublie pas comme sa...mais il ne voulait pas quitté Adam.

-Adam, écoute moi...Kurt posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour qu'il le regarde mais Adam le repoussa directement. Il ne c'est rien passer. reprit-il. je ne voit pas pourquoi tu t'énerve comme sa !

-tu n'as toujours pas répondue a ma questions. es-que tu l'aime ?

-eu...oui. dit Kurt timidement.

-bien. répondit Adam. Je ne veut plus te voir.

-Adam... Kurt était terrifier,il ne pouvait pas partir. c'était ridicule.

-tu prépare tes valise et tu t'en vas... je dois réfléchir...

-mais...dit Kurt. on peu peu-être en parler...

-c'est déjà fait...

Kurt ce dirigea vers la chambre,prépara ses valises puis n'avait nul part ou aller et rien a pouvait débarquer cher quelqu'un mais qui ? son père ?non c'était beaucoup trop loin. Rachel ? hors de question ! elle lui ferait la morale toute la nuit...Kurt ce décida donc de marcher pour trouver un hôtel ou dormir quand un objet lui attira une attention dans sa poche,il sortit le bout de papier,le déplia et... non...ce n'était pas possible !l'adresse de Blaine et son numéro de téléphone!comment avait il fait pour le glisser sans s'en apercevoir ? peu importe... Une occasion ce présentait et il ne voulait pas la raté. La maison de Blaine n'était pas trop loin et Kurt n'en pouvait plus de marcher avec ses valises a la main...

Quand Kurt arriva enfin, un doute lui échappa... Et si Blaine ne l'aimait pas ?et si il n'était pas la ? t'en pit ce dit-il ! il avait beaucoup trop faim et trop froid pour faire demi-tour. Il frappa a la porte, attendit un peu, quand elle s'ouvrit enfin...

-Kurt ? mais quesque tu fait ici ?dit Blaine surprit

-je te dérange pas ? dit-il

-non pas du tout...

-voila...je...j'ai us une embrouille avec mon coloc et il ma mis dehors,j'ai trouver ton adresse sur un papier dans ma poche alors...je suis venus... Kurt était très gêné de raconter cette histoire a Blaine et il ne voulait surtout pas dire que c'était son petit copain qui l'avait virer...

-ho je vois...entre! tu est le bienvenue...

-merci beaucoup...dit Kurt

-si tu as faim il y a de la pizza sur la table,elle est encore chaude je pence...

-merci...Blaine...

-mon canapé est beaucoup trop petit pour que tu dorme dedans,tu vas pouvoir dormir dans mon lit,ces un double...

Kurt rougit...Dormir avec Blaine le réjouissait mais sa allait être gênant... sa lui fera souvenir des nuit passer a ses coté...

-Kurt ? dit Blaine en passant sa main devant le visage du beau mec...sa va ?


	5. Chapter 5

**merci beaucoup pour les commentaires que vous avez écrit =) désoler si vous trouver que les chapitres sont trop court, je vais faire en sorte de les allongés un peu... voila j'espère que le chapitre 5 va vous plaire.**

-Kurt ? Kurt ça va ? dit Blaine d'une voie douce

-quoi ? je...oh désolé j'étais perdu dans mes penser... dit disait ?répondis Kurt

-sa ne te dérange pas de dormir tous les deux ?

-eu...non non... Kurt ce mie a rougir,il l'aimait tellement ! son sourire lui avait tellement manquer et sa voie ... comment avait il fait pour rester 5 ans loin de lui mais en même temps si proche car ils habitaient à quelque kilomètres de séparation. Bien sur Kurt ce doutait bien que Blaine c'était reprocher exprès, mais quand même ...

-Kurt ? tu est encore entrain de rêver ...

-oups désoler mais tous sa me perturbe...

-pourquoi ?

-non peu importe ... je peu aller poser mes valises dans ta chambre ?

-oui va si, c'est au font du couloir a droite.

-merci. Kurt ce dirigea dans la chambre ...elle était immense ! le bureau était en angle, le lit a gauche, il était si grand qu'on pourrait y dormir a cinq,et l'armoire...tient ... Kurt regarda dans tous les endroit de la pièce mais aucune armoire y était cependant, il remarqua que des miroirs était disposer sur toute la longueurs d'un mur...Kurt les coulissa jusqu'à rejoindre le bureau...Il n'en croyait pas c'est yeux. Une énorme penderie était disposer, de longue étagère remplie de vêtement de toute sorte était clouer sur le mur,des placards,des portes manteau,tous était là...

Une petite voie retentis du salon:

-Tu tes perdu dans mes vêtements ou quoi ?

surpris,Kurt répondit:-non j'arrive tous de suite...

quand il us enfin finit de ranger ses affaire,il ce rendit conte qu'il avait oublier son pyjama couleur pastelle. L'idée d'en demander un a Blaine le gênait profondément...comment pourrait t'il dormir dans le lit de son ex petit ami mais aussi dans son pyjama ? Il n'avait pas le choix de toute faç il rejoignit Blaine, Kurt avait la boule au ventre,c'était si stupide.

-eu...Blaine ?

-oui ?répondit le bouclé

-je vient de me rendre conte que...

-oui ?

-je j'ai... Kurt ne pouvait pas mais il se disait que s'était pour un pyjama,il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler ! Il se reprit: j'ai oublier mon pyjama donc...

-chez qui ?

-ce n'est pas important de savoir chez qui ! je dit que j'ai perdu mon pyjama et la seul chose qui te préoccupe c'est de savoir chez qui !?oups désolé...je me suis emporter.

-non c'est moi...je vais t'en prêter un si tu veux... sa ne me dérange pas.

des larmes commençaient a couler du visage de Kurt, il ce rappelait les souvenir passer avec Blaine,les câlins,les mots doux...

Blaine s'en rendit conte et dit:

-et! tu vas pas pleurer pour un pyjama si ?

-non...je pence a...

Blaine compris tout de suite.

-je suis là...ne t'inquiette pas...

le bouclé en profita pour le prendre dans c'est bras...maintenant il en était sur... Kurt était encore amoureux de lui...et il savait que lui aussi.

**voila voila...désoler mais il faudra attendre un peu pour le chapitre 6 =/ mais ce qui est sur ! c'est qu'il y aura un hommage a Cory Monteith... rip**


	6. Chapter 6

-bon... dit Blaine en essayant de penser à autre chose pour ne pas salle de bain est à droite si tu veux...

-ok... répondit Kurt

le jeune homme passa prendre quelque affaire de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de pris toute ses crème de visage et commença son rituel du finie de ce brosser les dents quand une voix résonna du couloir.

-Kurt ? dit Blaine en frappant a la porte. J'ai trouver un pyjama pour toi...

Kurt ouvris la porte et pris le pyjama.

-merci, dit-il en regardant les habits. mais... il manque le haut...

-oui dsl mais j'en est pas trouver... sa te dérange pas ?

-non c'est bon...

Kurt ce précipita de ce changer et rejoint Blaine a la chambre, ce cachant le torse en croissant les bras.

-bon ba bonne nuit dit Blaine en ce roulant dans la couette.

Kurt resta planter devant le lit,toujours les bras croiser.

-eu...dit-il. sa ne te dérange pas si je dors dans le fauteuil finalement ?

-quoi ? Mais...je...enfin...je croyait que sa ne te dérangeait pas de dormir avec moi...

Kurt s'assis sur le rebord du lit,gêner par la réactions de Blaine...

-je suis dsl,dit-il. mais je ne suis pas très a l'aise...

-oh... Blaine vint s'asseoir a coté de Kurt. je comprend...je vais t'installer des oreiller...

Blaine partis mais Kurt ne bougea pas... il était tellement bouleversé pas ce qui ce passait...il aimait Blaine mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Adam comme sa...

il alla rejoindre Blaine dans le salon.

-tu est sur que tu veux dormir ici ? repris Blaine en préparent le "lit".

-oui. dit Kurt

-bon... ba bonne nuit alors.

Blaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt,le regarda, il hésita a l'embrasser,mais fit demie tour...puis partit.

pendant un instant,Kurt ce sentit idiots...il pris son oreiller,regarda en direction de la chambre de l'appartement...quesqu'il devait faire!? si il dormait avec Blaine, ce n'était pas un crime ! et puis Adam n'était pas obligé de le savoir...Kurt pris une bonne respiration en espérant que Adam ne le saura jamais puis,il entra dans la chambre. Il ce faufila dans la couette en assaillant de ne pas gêné Blaine qui était déjà entendit un gémissement et sentit des bras chaud s'enrouler autour de son torse...il sentis une voix dans le haut de son cou.

-j'était sur que tu reviendrait... dit Blaine

Kurt us un sourire mais ne répondit rien, il regarda l'heure sur son portable posé sur la table de nuit : 19:23

-tu est fatiguer ? dit-il d'une voix douce

-non, pourquoi ? répondit Blaine en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son (il l'espère) futur époux.

-il est 19:23... donc on peu attendre encore un peu avant de dormir...

-tu veux faire quoi ? dit Blaine

-je sais pas... dit Kurt en ce retournant pour poser son front contre celui du jeune homme.

Blaine posa ces lèvre contre celle de Kurt en souriant,il enleva son tee-schirt,et le pris dans ces bras...

-je t'aime dit il

-moi aussi répondit Kurt sérent le bouclé contre lui...

quand Kurt ce réveilla, il ne pouvait pas bouger tellement Blaine s'accrochait a lui... il en rougit. il pris son portable: 2 nouveau messages de Rachel.

**De Rachel à Kurt :**

Hey Kurt! je sais que tu as du oublier alors je te redit: j'ai une représentation a Brodway et tu ma promis de venir et en plus tu va pouvoir revoir ton demi-frère alors bouge toi !

Kurt s'affola, il ce retira du lit en forcent Blaine a le lâcher malgré ses gémissement, entra dans la salle de bain pour remettre ( sa le dégouttais) ses vêtement de la veille, il entra ensuite dans la cuisine pour ouvrir tous les tiroirs pour y trouver quelque chose a manger, il finit par trouver une boite de céréales. Il en prix une poignée et l'avala en une bouché puis sortis de l'appartement. il regarda son portable et se rendit conte qu'il avait oublier de lire le deuxième messages:

**de Rachel à Kurt:**

j'avais oublier de dire: la représentation et reporter a 11:30 au lieu de 9:30 parce qu'un abrutie qui devait installer les projecteurs pour éclairer mon magnifique visage c'est emmêler dans les fils et est suspendus au plafond et personne n'arrive a le décrocher alors décompresse...

Kurt regarda l'horloge du salon : 10:26. il poussa un soupire de soulagement .

-je peu savoir pourquoi tu tes affoler comme sa ?tu est habillé comme hier alors ces que sa devait être très grave dit Blaine en prenant Kurt par derrière...

-je dois aller voir Rachel a une représentations a Brodway a 9:30 mais c'est reporter alors tout va bien. Kurt ce retourna pour embrasser son compagnon.

-tu veux du café ?

-oui je veut bien... Kurt le suivie jusqu'à la cuisine.

-tu est sur que sa va ?

-oui pourquoi ?

-tu as l'aire fatiguer...

-un peux logique, une personne c'est accrocher a moi pendant toute une nuit ce qui ma empêcher de dormir...

-cette personne devait vraiment tenir a toi pour sa... dit Blaine en prenant les main de Kurt.

-j'en suis sur ...dit Kurt

-et toi ? tu tien a elle ?repris Blaine en s'approchant du visage de son compagnons...

-énormément... plus jamais je ne l'abandonnerait tellement je l'aime.

Blaine us un sourire puis embrassa Kurt avec tendresse...

**voila... désolé je ne pensait pas que cette épisode allait être aussi long alors Cory Monteith apparaîtra dans le chapitre 7...j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... n'hésiter pas a mettre un petit commentaire (sa fait toujours plaisir).**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt ce précipita vers la salle de bain pour ce changer et faire sa toilette pendant que Blaine préparait a manger. quand Kurt rejoint enfin l'autre garçon dans la cuisine,il le pris dans ses bras puis il dit :

-sa ne te dérange pas que je parte ?

-ba...justement, je voulait te demander si je pouvais venir avec comme je ne suis pas souvent aller à Brodway sa pourrais être une occasions...

-bien-sur! Mais ...

-oui ?

-non peu importe.. Kurt embrassa Blaine puis ce servis a manger. Le repas ce fi en silence, Kurt était tellement presser de revoir Rachel mais il avait peur d'une chose. Adam risquait d'être la lui aussi...Rachel l'avait invité et elle espérait le voir avec Kurt...comment réagira Adam s'il le voit avec Blaine ?

-Kurt ? ça va ?dit Blaine

-oui...ça va. répondit le jeune homme.

-bon il est l'heure de partir...tu vient ?

les deux amoureux ce dirigeaient vers la sortis, entrèrent dans la voiture de Blaine puis partit.

* * *

Rachel était entrain de répéter sa chanson quand un homme arriva un bouquet de fleur a la main et un paquet cadeau de l'autre.

-Finn... dit Rachel en ce dirigeant vers le jeune homme. tu as pu te libérer ?!

-oui. ma réunion cet finit plus tôt et je tenait vraiment a te donna le bouquet de fleur a sa bien aimer puis il dit : Kurt va bientôt arriver, je les vue sur le parking avec quelqu'un...

-sa doit être Adam... merci beaucoup pour les fleur, elle sont magnifique...

-toi aussi tu est magnifique. tient, un petit cadeau.

Rachel ouvrit le paquet et sortit un collier en argent avec une étoile en pendentif.

-oh Finn! il est superbe ... Rachel pris Finn dans ces bras et mis le collier autours de son coup.

-il te portera chance, si tu as le traque.

-je n'est jamais le traque Finn... et je sais déjà que je vais gagné ce concours mais merci quand même...

Rachel embrassa une dernière fois son marie et ce remit a répéter mais Finn resta là, il ne voulait pas partir maintenant.

-tu conte chanter quoi comme chanson ? dit-il enfin.

-Defying Gravity pourquoi ? répondit Rachel en continuant a observer ses feuille de chants.

-tu ne crois pas que ça va gêner Kurt ?

-je ne voit pas pourquoi ...

-tu te rappelle que tu lui as foutu une raclé avec cette chanson !

-Finn !combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète ?! il avait fait exprès de perdre !Rachel ce retourna,contrarier.

-justement ! sa risque de le contrarier !

-il comprendra !

-donc tu serait capable de blesser un amis tout sa pour gagné un concours stupide!

-ces le plus grand concours de New York Finn donc oui je serais capable !

-tu ne changera jamais...

Finn ce dirigea vers la sortit.

-Finn ! Rachel tenta de le rattraper mais il était trop tard... tu ne changera jamais. cette phrase ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Rachel regarda le piano...NON! cette phrase allait bientôt disparaître !

* * *

-vite Kurt ! ou on va être en retard...

-ce n'est pas toi qui porte un slim ultra serrer !

Blaine us un sourire, puis il entra dans la salle suivit de Kurt. elle était noir de monde ! soudain, les lumières s'éteignit et les personnes s'assirent,les deux amoureux trouvèrent deux chaises puis une femme vêtu d'une robe absolument hideuse s'avança sur la scène et commença a parler :

-Bonjours a tous et a toute et bienvenue au plus grand concours de cette ville ! des applaudissement retentirent dans la salle puis la jeune femme reprit. dix chanteur et chanteuse vont vous présenter une chanson qu'ils auront choisis. des jurys ici présent devront délibérer et nommeront le gagnant qui aura l'honneur de jouer dans une comédie musical qui aura lieu dans 2 mois...bon spectacle a tous et femme entra dans les coulisses pour laisser la place au premier concurrent.

Après 9 concurrents,Rachel entra enfin sur scène.

-Bonjours je m'appelle Rachel Berry et je vais vous chanter To Love You more de Céline Dion que je dédie a mon petit amis ici présent.

reprend moi dans les bras que j'aime  
Désire-moi comme tu me désirais avant  
Touche moi une fois de plus  
Et souviens-toi quand

Il n'y avait personne que tu désirais plus que moi  
Ne t'en va pas, tu sais que tu briserais mon coeur  
Elle ne t'aimeras pas comme je le ferai

Je serai celle qui resteras

Quand elle te quitteras Et tu sais, je resterai ici jusqu'à ce moment

EJe vais t'attendre Et je vais t'attendre

Ici, à l'intérieur de mon coeur Ici,à l'interieur de mon coeur  
Je suis celle qui veux t'aimer plus que tout Je suis celle qui veux t'aimer plus que tout  
Tu verras que je peux te donner Tu verras que peux te donner  
Tout ce que tu as besoin Tout ce que tu as besoin  
Laisse moi être celle qui t'aime plus que tout Laisse moi être celle qui t'aime plus que tout

Regarde moi comme si tu ne me connaissais Regarde moi comme si tu me connaissais  
Tiens moi pour ne pas me laisser aller Tiens moi pour ne pas me laisser aller  
Ne fais que croire en moi Ne fais que croire en moi  
Je te ferai voir  
Tout ce que ton coeur a besoin de savoir

Je vais t'attendre  
Ici, à l'intérieur de mon coeur  
Je suis celle qui veux t'aimer plus que tout  
Tu verras que je peux te donner  
Tout ce que tu as besoin  
Laisse moi être celle qui t'aime plus que tout

Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, toute l'amour que nous avions peut être sauvée  
Peu importe ce que ça prend, nous trouverons une façon

Ne fais que croire en moi  
Je te ferai voir  
Tout ce que ton coeur a besoin de savoir

Je vais t'attendre  
Ici, à l'intérieur de mon coeur  
Je suis celle qui veux t'aimer plus que tout  
Tu verras que je peux te donner  
Tout ce que tu as besoin  
Laisse moi être celle qui t'aime plus que tout

Take me back into the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more

Don't go you know you will break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

Some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way

Believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
Cuz you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

les spectateur ce levèrent de leur sièges et des applaudissement retentir a tous rompre. Rachel les remercias puis elle partis.

-woua! c'était vraiment super! dit Blaine en ce servent du gâteau au buffet. Rachel a vraiment bien chanter!

-oui elle était prodigieuse comme toujours ! répondit Kurt

-salut !

-oh Rachel! dit Blaine. justement on parlait de toi.

-je sais, je vous est entendu ...mais... vous...vous êtes venus ensemble ?

-eu...non! Blaine ma trouver ici alors on a commencer a discuter ! en... amis. dit Kurt affoler.

le bouclé regarda Kurt choquer. mais il suivie son jeux.

-ha... donc tu est venue avec Adam ?dit Rachel

-eu...je...

-oui! mais il est partit au... au toilette ! dit Blaine

-oui! il...voila...tu n'aurais pas vue Finn par hasard ? dit Kurt en essayant de changer de conversation.

-non pas encore...mais il ne dois pas être Rachel en cherchent autours d' ...vous avez l'aire bizarre tout les deux !

-nous ? dit Blaine. eu...on a vraiment scotcher par ton interprétation!

-mouais...bon je vais chercher finn.

-ok salut... dit Kurt.

Après que Rachel sois partit,Blaine regarda Kurt les yeux rond...

-je crois qu'on a des chose a ce dire... Blaine détourna le regard en tournant les yeux puis partit ce servir en gâteau.

-et! Kurt! comment ça va ?

-Finn! Kurt pris son frère dans les bras.ça fait longtemps!comment ça va ?

-très bien... les new directions son célèbre maintenant!

-a oui ?

-oui! la guerre du soda est finit!

-c'est super!et avec Rachel ?

-oh...eu...bien...très très bien...Finn ce racla la gorge puis Kurt pris le bras de Finn et alla dehors.

-je t'écoute Finn !tu peux tout me dire tu sais...

-je...il y a une nouvelle prof d'espagnol...et...

-Oui ?

-écoute je ne voulait pas! Rachel était loin et moi je me sentait seul !

-et ?

-je regrette se que j'ai fait d'accord!cette femme n'est rien pour moi !Finn ce passa la main dans les cheveux près a ce les arracher...

-eu...finn!

-quoi !?

-Rachel est derrière toi!Finn ce retourna... apeurer de ce qu'elle allait dire.

-je...je vous laisse... Kurt posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère puis partit...

**voila... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus... n'ésiter pas a mètre un petit commentaire... sa fait toujours plaisir ^^**


End file.
